


Trick or Treat

by pixie_gurl



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_gurl/pseuds/pixie_gurl
Summary: Garak learns about Halloween traditions and Quark learns what happens when you make a fairy cry.
Kudos: 4





	Trick or Treat

Julian and Miles are sitting in Quarks when Garak walks up. Good evening Doctor, Chief I was wondering if either of you could help me with a very usual request that was just made to me? Oh? Julian says intrigued. Professor O'Brien approached me and asked if I had any children's costumes. She wants to teach her class about an upcoming Earth holiday. She called it Hall-o-ween, I think I said that correctly. First, what is Hall-o-ween? And secondly, why would Mrs. O'Brien need children's costumes? Well, Julian starts in, to be perfectly honest I don't why humans celebrate Halloween, he admitted sheepishly. Miles chuckled, slapped Julian on the back and said, No worries mate! I will take it from here. Mr. Garak pull up a chair and I will tell you all about Halloween. Miles cleared his throat and began to speak.  
Halloween or all Hallow's Eve is an Earth holiday based on an ancient pagan holiday called, Samhain. Celebrated by the ancient Celtics Samhain is when the veil between worlds is thinnest. On Samhain, you do things to ward off evil spirits and demons; you dress up in costume to hide from them, you crave pumpkins with scary faces and place them at the entry way of your home or business to guard against evil. You light bonfires, lanterns, and lamps during this time to keep evil at bay. Children who are dressed up would go door to door asking for treats. If you gave them treats you were safe but if you didn't they could and would play a nasty trick on you.   
Still with me Mr. Garak? I didn't lose you, did I? You look a little concerned? Miles said pausing for a moment. When you say treats? What you do mean exactly? Garak asked looking very intrigued by the whole concept. Well, you know; candied apples, baked goods, and sweets, Miles replies. Ah, Garak nods. I don't know the first thing about Halloween costumes though? Garak says. Miles smiles and pulls out his PADD and shows Garak a popular Halloween costume. This is a fairy costume, Miles explains the whole point to dress up as something you are not to confuse the evil spirits and demons. Garak nods, Tell you what Mr. Garak here is my Comlink, go ahead and start taking orders for Halloween costumes, if you have any questions or get stuck on a costume give me a call. Why, thank you Chief I have a sneaking suspicion I will be calling you in the near future. Now if you both will excuse me I need to go speak with Mrs. O'Brien about some costumes. And with that Garak strolled out of the bar toward the hydroponics bay to discuss with Keiko her Halloween preparations.   
Julian sat in amazement and the entire bar was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. What's everybody staring at? Miles asks. I never thought I would see the day that Miles O'Brien not only had a civil conversation with a Cardassian but offered to help him no less, Quark said looking a little disappointed. Oh, come off it Quark! Miles barked, I'm not a total arse! Rolling his eyes at Quark, Miles goes back to drinking his beer.

October 31st

Molly O'Brien comes skipping into Quark's bar her fairy wings fluttering as she skips. Happy Halloween, Mr. Quark! Do you like my costume? Where is your costume? She asks excitedly. Ba! Quark sneers, This whole thing is ridiculous and stupid! There is no profit in it! Molly's face falls and her wings droop. She starts to tear up. Oh, don't listen to him, Leeta says walking up dressed as a 1950's school girl complete with a Letterrman sweater, poodle skirt and bobby socks with matching shoes. He is just mad because the union vote that the employees get to dress up for Halloween. Yeah! adds Rom who is dressed as a 1950's greaser; leather jacket, white under shirt, blue jeans, and black biker boots. Brother, thinks indulging in this HUMON holiday will be bad for business but so far the customers love it. By the way, I think you look very pretty and your fairy costume Molly, Rom says. And I love your wings, Leeta added. Thank you! Molly squeaks excitedly, Daddy and Mr. Garak made them! Molly says as she twirls around letting everyone see her wings.  
Later that day, Julian is sitting in the medbay counting the seconds until his shift is over. Garak to Bashir, Bashir, here. Doctor, the Chief and I require your assistance with a private matter. If you wish to assist meet us at 0300 outside Quark's bar. What the hell, are those two up to? Julian thought. 

0300 outside Quark's bar

So what exactly are you two planning? Julian yawning still wondering what Garak and Miles have cooked up. Oh, nothing really Garak says sheepishly, just a small lesson in manners. And Miles adds the consequences for making a fairy cry. So, what do you say doctor? Are you in or not? Garak says extending his hand. Julian pauses for a moment to think. I'm in, he says shaking Garak's hand.

0800 the Promenade

The early morning quiet is broken by the sound of shrill screams coming from Quark's bar. Security comes rushing out the bar. What's wrong Quark? Odo barked. What's wrong?! What's wrong?! Quark screams. Just look at my bar! Odo looks around, all the tables and chairs had been stacked up against the far wall upstairs. The Dabo table was propped up against the door. The mobsters from Vic's program were walking around. There were black and orange streamers hung all over the bar, along with a banner that read, Happy Halloween! Um, Odo says I see nothing wrong here, Quark. Have a good day.

Captain, I demand that these vandals be found and arrested immediately! Quark screams. Mr. Quark! Sisko roars. According to Constable Odo, nothing was damaged just that the furniture was moved around and nothing was taken from the bar either so there really is no reason for an investigation. Then how do you account for the fact that someone or multiple someones broke in after hours? Quark exclaimed. Do you remember to lock up after closing? Sisko asks. Quark pauses and starts muttering to himself. I'm guessing that would be a no. Sisko says sounds to me like you were the poor unfortunate soul who fell victim to a Halloween trick. Maybe next year, you will remember to leave out treats to appease the little spirits on the station, Sisko says with a smile.


End file.
